tu también puedes amar
by ely the hedgehog
Summary: sonic y amy descubren a una persona que tiene la misma historia que shadow, y shadow junto a esa persona descubre que tiene un destino especial junto a ella, donde habran romances, corazones rotos, rupturas y peleas. una historia de amor y una pareja nueva acompañara a shadow. descubran de quien se trata en esta historia. TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

**esta historia es sobre un personaje que yo e creado, en mi historia anterior "que es el amor?" en el capitulo final salio este personaje y aqui esta su historia, espero que les guste, es una historia sobre el origen de shadow, disfruten**

**los personajes de sonic no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a SEGA, elise me pertenece a mi, espero que les guste ^^**

* * *

**capitulo 1: conociendote**

**disfuten!**

Era un dia normal en mobius, todo normal, en una aventura nueva para nuestros amigos Sonic y su ahora novia amy, tails, cosmo, cream, cheese y knuckles, iban caminando por un desierto buscando las esmeraldas faltantes, pues Sonic había vuelto a perderlas en un accidente, ya habían encontrado cinco y un sensor de tails aviso diciendo que había una por ahí, todos se encontraban buscando y decidieron separarse, Sonic fue con amy, cream, cheese, cosmo y tails se fueron por otro lado y knuckles dijo que iria solo.

Todos tenían sensores en su muñeca por el cual verían si había una cerca y en el mismo podrían comunicarse. Sonic iba caminando con amy mientras buscaban hasta que se fueron en un área un poco alejada de los demás, Sonic en un momento desvio la mirada al suelo pues la parecía haber visto algo, en eso, amy diviso algo brillante un poco mas adelante, y sin que Sonic se diese cuenta, salio corriendo hacia aquel lugar hasta que la encontró, sonrio al ver la esmeralda en el suelo, aunque luego al levantar la mirada se extraño en seguida, pues la esmeralda estaba sobre una caja de cristal que estaba medio enterrada y solo sobresalia una punta, amy empezó a escavar hasta sacar gran parte de la caja, y cuando vio bien lo que había dentro de la caja pego un gran grito de horror

Amy: AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Sonic: (a lo lejos) AMY! – y salio corriendo hacia donde amy estaba para encontrarla en el piso sobándose un poco la espalda, pues se había caído del susto

Sonic: amy! Estas bien!? Que paso!? – dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

Amy: Sonic…no te preocupes…es que…

Sonic: si, que pasa!?

Amy: mira atrás de ti…

Sonic se volteo a ver lo que amy le indicaba, y al verlo se sorprendio muchísimo, vio una caja de cristal algo sucia por fuera, que tenia algunos botones en la parte de afuera y una compuerta, dentro de esa caja, se podía ver a alguien, pero debido a la suciedad y a que la caja se veia borrosa no se podía ver quien era.

Sonic: amy…que es esto?

Amy: no lo se…es que cuando te agachastes vi algo brillante y me dirigi hacia allí, al llegar pude ver la esmeralda y la tome, ten –y se la entrego a Sonic –pero me fije que estaba sobre la punta de esta caja y la desenterré…pero fue tan horrible ver a una persona en medio del desierto…enterrada en una caja…

Sonic: debistes haberme avisado en cuanto vistes a la esmeralda brillar, me preocupastes…

Amy: si pero estoy bien…ahora, veamos quien es…

Entonces Sonic vio los botones y vio uno que decía "abrir" al oprimirlo, la caja empezó a hacer ruidos extraños y la compuerta lentamente empezó a abrirse, al abrirse completamente vieron a una eriza, de unos 18 años aproximadamente, se parecía muchísimo a shadow, era como una versión femenina de el, solo que su pelaje no era negro con betas rojas, era gris oscuro y betas moradas, vestia un short que era arriba de las rodillas con su parte inferior doblada de color azul celeste, una blusa negra sin mangas de color negro y un chaleco con mangas morado intenso, tenia botas un poco parecidas a las de silver solo que eran negras y largas un poco debajo de las rodillas con toques blancos y celestes, una línea en la parte de en medio con unas piedritas parecidas a diamantes, la parte de debajo de estas eran exactamente como los patines que shadow usaba.

Lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos, mostrando unos ojos de un color morado muy intenso, al abrirlos completamente, se sento en la caja y luego volteo su mirada hacia Sonic y amy, quienes solo observaban la escena

Sonic: te encuentras bien? –dijo Sonic extendiendo la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

Ella solo vio su mano por unos dos segundos y la tomo saliendo de esa caja, al estar de pie solo los observo y asintió con la cabeza

Amy: quién eres? Y que hacías en esa caja?

Ella solo la vio detenidamente y luego vio a Sonic también, como si estuviera examinándolos de pies a cabeza, luego se puso una mano en el pecho y cerró los ojos para presentarse –

Elise: mi nombre es Elise, Elise the Hedgehog…y estoy sumamente agradecida que ustedes me hayan liberado de mi sueño…he estado criogenizada por aproximadamente 55 años…y ustedes, me han despertado, en muestras de mi agradecimiento, seré su servidora…- dijo con una voz muy profunda, exactamente igual a la de shadow, solo que no tan fría

Sonic: oh no, no es necesario que hagas eso, nos gusta ayudar a la gente, no esperamos nada a cambio

Amy: si, no necesitas ser nuestra servidora o algo asi para agradecernos

Elise: pero quiero hacerlo, esto es algo muy importante, si no quieren que les sirve, déjenme ser parte de ustedes…por lo que se ve, ustedes ayudan a las personas, yo tengo potencial, pues soy la segunda forma de vida perfecta, y tengo poderes especiales…

Sonic: wow, wow, wow, espera, espera, espera…eres la segunda forma de vida perfecta!?

Elise: asi es, fui creada por un científico hace 55 años, y por accidente fui puesta en una capsula y enviada a este planeta y hasta ahora, e despertado y todo gracias a ustedes…

Amy: wow…sonic…(susurro) igual que shadow…? Crees que tengan algo que ver ellos dos?

Sonic: (susurro) no lo se…pero lo descubriremos… (hablando normal) bien Elise! Acompañanos si gustas! Vamos, te presentaremos a nuestros amigos – dijo mientras apretaba un botón de su muñequera- chicos, amy encontró la esmeralda, reunámonos de nuevo en la nave, hay algo que debemos decirles

Sonic: ah por cierto, no nos hemos presentado, soy Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog, el erizo o cosa, mas veloz de todo el mundo, y ella es mi novia, amy rose, la chica mas hermosa de todo el mundo

Amy: jaja, Sonic! Ja, un placer

Elise: igualmente –y asi empezaron a caminar hacia el tifón azul estrechándose las manos.

* * *

**hola a todos! este fue el primer capitulo de mi historia, espero que les haya gustado, diganme por favor si les gusto, me serviria de mucho, en fin, gracias por leer, nos vemos!**

**dejen reviews!**


	2. mi historia

**hola gente! que tal? ely aqui de nuevo! este es el segundo capitulo de mi historia sobre el origen de shadow...**

**una cosa en la que me e puesta pensar, y es que habia olvidado que existe una princesa llamado en un juego de sonic, en el de la historia de silver, y bueno, esta NO es esa chica, esta me pertenece, de acuerdo? espero entiendan**

**en fin, sonic y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a SEGA, elise si me pertenece a mi...en fin, disfruten ^^**

* * *

Al llegar se encontraron con todos que ya los estaban esperando y todos rápidamente notaron que iban acompañados de alguien mas

Cream: señor shadow? Porque esta vestido de mujer?

Knucles: no ves que no es shadow?!...no eres tu…verdad?

Sonic: jajaja! Claro que no chicos, aunque debemos decir que si es muy parecida a ella, amy la encontró en una capsula junto a la esmeralda, a ver, preséntate

Elise: bien…mi nombre es elise the hedgehog y soy la segunda forma de vida perfecta

Tails: como…la segunda?

Elise: asi es, existe una primera…aunque creo que ha muerto…

Sonic: oye, porque no mejor nos cuentas todo, asi veremos si te ayudamos…porque creo que si lo podemos hacer, creenos

Elise: esta bien…pero en otro lugar

Tails: de acuerdo, vamos a casa.

_**EN CASA DE TAILS, EN LA SALA**_

Sonic: muy bien, cuéntanos

Elise: ah…de acuerdo…hace 55 años…

**_FLASHBACK_**

¿?: al fin…la he terminado…despues de tantas fallas…la segunda forma de vida perfecta! LA HE TERMINADO! JAJAJAJA!

¿?: es tan linda! Ya quiero verla junto a shadow, se que asi tal vez deje de ser tan gruñon jeje…

¿?: muy bien, hay que sacarla…

_Me sentía un poco débil…casi no podía articular palabra, medio abri mis ojos y borrosamente vi una puerta abrirse frente a mí, luego, cai pero alguien me atrapo, abri mis ojos y vi a un hombre con bata de laboratorio que me sostenia con cuidado, luego sentí como me ponía en una camilla extraña y me sente sobándome la cabeza_

¿?: como te sientes?

Elise: y…yo…

¿?: mmm…intenta hablar

Elise: d-don…de est…toy..?

Robotnik: estas en el ARK, soy el Dr. Gerald Robotnik

Elise: quien soy yo…?

Robotnik: tu eres mi creación, eres mi segunda mayor victoria! Eres quien me ayudara a controlar a la primera, tienes un destino con el

Elise: destino?

Robotnik: asi es, eres la segunda forma de vida perfecta! Tienes poderes muy especiales que te ayudaran en todo, creeme, necesitas conocer a la primera forma de vida perfecta, el aun no sabe sobre ti, para mientras, te presento a mi nieta Maria Robotnik, ella te acompañara y te ayudara en lo que necesites

Maria: hola

Elise: …hola…

Robotnik: ahora retírense…

_Me hice buena amiga de maria, ella me explico como funcionaba todo en el ARK y donde debía estar, pero jamas pude conocer a la primera forma de vida perfecta…o al menos como se debe…porque jamas hable con el, solo una vez cuando me ayudo …un dia paso lo peor, soldados llegaron a atacar el ARK y debíamos escapar, a mi me tenían en una capsula porque asi me mantenían a mi, entonces sentí que alguien llego, era un erizo negro con betas rojas muy parecido a mi, el me saco y me tomo en sus brazos para recostarme en una camilla_

Shadow: despierta, despierta – me decía mientras me daba pequeños enpujoncitos suaves para que despertara, hasta que abri los ojos y el solo me quedo viendo

Maria: (llega) rápido shadow! Alla vienen!

Shadow: escondete!

_Entonces ese chico me abrazo y ambos desaparecimos, llegaron soldados a revisar la habitación y no nos vieron, entonces cuando se fueron me dejo de abrazar y volvimos a aparecer_

Elise: como…?

Shadow: rápido, no hay tiempo

_El tenia cuatro anillos dorados, me fije que el tenia dos puestos, uno en cada mano y los otros dos en sus patines, uno en cada pie, rápidamente me los empezó a poner igual que el, maria salio de su escondite y me abrazo muy fuerte_

Maria: te quiero muchísimo elise…ojala ustedes hubieran podido estar juntos…

_No entendí a lo que me dijo hasta que vi como ella le daba un enpujoncito a shadow hacercandolo mas a mi…_

Shadow: yo soy la primera forma de vida perfecta…y nuestro destino era estar juntos…pero nos estan atacando…y no quiero que mueras…

_Entonces me dio un beso en los labios de unos cinco segundos y despues me cargo y me puso en una capsula de cristal_

Maria: te quiero elise! –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

Shadow: adiós…elise…

_Y oprimio un botón y empezó la cuenta regresiva, eso significa que estaba en una capsula de escape y me lanzarían a otro planeta, vi como ambos salieron de la habitación dejándome sola y vi a varios soldados correr tras ellos y otros que se acercaban a mi, ellos iban a detener la capsula pero el conteo termino y Sali disparada hacia otro planeta…por una ventanilla…vi a maria y a ese chico correr seguidos por varios soldados_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Elise: cai en este planeta…y estuve criogenizada durante 55 años…hasta que amy y Sonic me encontraron…esta es mi historia…

Sonic: wow…

Amy: elise! Como dices que era ese erizo?!

Elise: igual a mi, solo que negro y con betas rojas…

Tails: y fuiste creada por robotnik…

Amy: y conocistes a una tal maria…

Knuckles: y ese chico era la primera forma de vida perfecta…

Cream: eso significa que…tu destino es…

Sonic: …shadow…

Elise: …

Todos menos elise: *shock*

Elise: …siempre terminan sus oraciones de ese modo?...

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado **

**dejen reviews**


	3. lo que en verdad paso

_**hola gente! aqui ely! este es el tercer capitulo de mi tercera historia (seep xD) espero que les guste ^^**_

_**sonic y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a SEGA, elise si me pertenece**_

* * *

**POV'S NORMAL**

Elise: QUE?! COMO ES ESO!? Sonic: wow…no lo puedo creer…shadow enamorado…?

todos se quedaron en silencio por un breve momento hasta que empezaron a reir a carcajadas dejando elise completamente confundida

elise: que…es tan gracioso?

Sonic: jajaja…es que jaja…no puede ser….

Tails: shadow…despidiéndose con un beso corto jajaja!

Amy: simplemente es imposible de creer! Jajaja!

Eso hizo que Elise se enojara un poco

Elise: PORQUE!? –grito muy furiosa

Sonic: porque claramente…no conocistes bien a shadow! Shadow es un chico serio sin vida que solo pasa furioso y no es para nada romántico! Aunque todo encaje, no creo que ese haya sido shadow…

Entonces elise muy furiosa hizo que los diamantes que estaban en sus botas empezaran a brillar junto a sus anillos para que apareciera una gran pantalla frente a ellos y se veia el fondo de ARK

Sonic: que es esto…?

Elise: es lo que paso en el ARK el dia que nos atacaron, aquí aparecerá que paso con shadow, maria y conmigo, tal vez asi entiendan mejor mi historia – dijo con una voz muy parecida a la de shadow

**EN LA PANTALLA**

Se veia a un erizo que era MUY parecido a shadow e iba corriendo tomado de la mano de una chica rubia con un vestido celeste

Sonic: bueno…ese si que se parece a shadow…

Maria: shadow! Detente!- dijo maria ientras se detenían frente a una puerta y entraban en esta

Shadow: maria! Que haces no podemos detenernos! Nos encontraran!

Maria: lo se! Pero es que no puedo dejarla!

Shadow: dejarla?! A quien?

Maria: a tu compañera! –dijo mientras corria hacia una capsula con una chica dentro

Shadow: compañera?!

Maria: shadow, recuerdas que te dije que habían creado una segunda forma de vida perfecta? –shadow asintió- pues es ella, y tu destino es estar junto a ella, es tu pareja, no quiero dejarla aquí, ayúdame a liberarla! –dijo mientras iba a opriir muchos botones una computadora

Shadow: pero…

Maria: ustedes dos tienen poderes que se complementan, ambos tienen poder sobre el tiempo y si uno esta débil y el otro esta cerca pueden compartir energía…son el uno para el otro….- dijo con aires de tristeza

Shadow solo se quedo viendo a la chica, la puerta se abrió y la chica iba a caer pero shadow la cacho y la cargo estilo novia

Maria: no es hermosa…? Y pensar que…no podrán estar juntos…

Shadow: porque dices que no podremos?

Maria: shadow, debemos despertarla, ponle estos anillos, al igual que a ti, estos le dan fuerzas, despiértala

Shadow la puso sobre la camilla y la empezó a sacudir levemente para que despertara

Shadow: despierta, despierta…

Elise abre los ojos y shadow la queda viendo a los ojos

Maria: (llega) rápido shadow! Alla vienen!

Shadow: escondete!

Entonces shadow la abraza y ambos desaparecen, llegaron soldados a revisar la habitación y no los vieron, entonces cuando se fueron la dejo de abrazar y volvieron a aparecer

Elise: como…?

Shadow: rápido, no hay tiempo

Elentonces shadow le empieza a poner los anillos y luego maria llego y la abrazo

Maria: te quiero muchísimo elise…ojala ustedes hubieran podido estar juntos…

Shadow solo la quedo viendo a los ojos y elise tenia rostro confundido a lo que maria empujo a shadow para acercarlo y el solo repiro hondo

Shadow: yo soy la primera forma de vida perfecta…y nuestro destino era estar juntos…pero nos estan atacando…necesitas escapar o si no no saldrás facilmente de esta…además… no quiero que mueras o te hagas daño…

Entonces tomo a Elise de los hombros y la acerco y le dio un suave beso que duro mas tiempo que lo que había dicho elise…al separarse, shadow abrazo a elise y se separo para que maria la abrazara

Maria: te quiero elise! –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

Shadow: adiós…elise…

Y oprimio un botón que hizo que empezara una cuenta regresiva, estaba en una capsula de escape que la lanzaría hacia otro planeta, ambos salieron corriendo por la puerta y shadow antes de salir miro a elise, quien tenia ambas manos en el vidrio viéndolo tristemente, y shadow agacho la cabeza y se fue corriendo para que varios soldados corrieran tras ellos y otros se acercaban a ella, ellos iban a detener la capsula pero el conteo termino y Salio disparada hacia otro planeta…por una ventanilla…logro ver a maria y a ese chico correr seguidos por varios soldados

Despues de eso un disparo se hoyo y creo una grieta en la capsula haciendo que esta poco a poco fuese rompiéndose, y luego una mano robotica la tomara y la metiera en otra nave, allí, varios soldados la tomaron de los brazos y le pusieron anestecia, elise lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos forcejeando con las pocas fuerzas que sentía, por una ventana de la nave, vio otra capsula que iba dirigida a la tierra, borrosamente alcanzo a ver a alguien dentro, un erizo negro, hasta que cayo rendida

Muchas imágenes se vieron por la pantalla, se veia como soldados la obligaban a hablar sobre la creación de ella y cuales eran sus intenciones, pero ella no hablaba y los soldados la golpeaban y le hacían cosas horribles, en otras salían científicos que le sacaban grandes cantidades de sangre y le hacían heridas para experimentar su fuerza, velocidad y resistencia, en donde varios, casi caia muerta

Hubo un omento en el que ella tuvo la oportunidad de salir corriendo y en su escape entro en una habitación, donde vio una esmeralda caos morada en una repisa, no dudo en tomarla para luego hacer caos control, apareció en un lugar lleno de capsulas y se motio a una de ellas, oprimio varios botones y despues se metio para salir volando hacia el planeta mobius, en todo el viaje empezó a sentir un frio dentro de la capsulo, y noto que era una capsula de congelamiento, se maldijo por entrar a la capsula incorrecta y se pudo apreciar un gran golpe en el suelo, y allí permaneció, durante 55 años, criogenizada, pero antes de caer, se escucharon palabras de llas diciendo

-"si maria murió…shadow murió…robotnik murió…y yo soy perseguida por soldados…prefiero despertar en cualquier futuro menos este…"-

**FIN DEL VIDEO**

…todos quedaron atonitos

Sonic: …no…nos contastes la…historia completa…

Elise: lo se…- dijo mientras tocaba los diamantes en sus botas

Tails: y…tienes una esmeralda caos…?

Elise: asi es

Sonic: wow…no hablaras con shadow?

Elise: no lo se…ahora estoy cansada…

Cream: oh cierto! Porque no te quedas a dormir en mi casa, tenemos espacio de sobra y no nos molestaría para nada

Elise: oh…no lo se…

Amy: vamos! Yo puedo prestarte ropa y asi podríamos hacer una pijamada! Te conoceríamos mejor!

Elise: mmm…esta bien…

Cream: si!

Amy: bien, ire a casa…a traerte algo de ropa, nos reuniremos luego en casa de cream

Elise: bien, te acompaño…

Amy: NO!

Elise: ….

Amy: oh…lo siento jeje…elise, hay algo que tienes que saber, como sabes Sonic es mi novio, asi que es posible que suene extraño, pero…shadow…el ser que buscas…vive conmigo…

Tails: DESCUIDA! Jeje…no te pongas asi…shadow y amy tienen una muy buena relación, ellos son, técnicamente hermanos…

Elise: como…?

Amy: es que a shadow se le incendio su casa…y el es como un hermano mayor para mi, asi que le ofreci vivir conigo…aunque se que pronto encontrara otro lugar asi que no te pongas celosa jejeje…- dijo nerviosa con una gotita estilo anime

Elise: oh…ok…entonces no te acompañare…no quiero encontrármelo…no aun…

Amy: bien…ya vuelvo, adio soniku- y le dio un abrazo y un beso en los labios- adiós chicos! ^^

Y se fue hacia su casa a buscar algo de ropa para ella y elise, al llegar a casa, se encontró con shadow y le explico que tendría una pijamada en casa de cream y el acepto y dijo que no se preocupara por dejarlo solo, entonces, amy tomo su ropa y la que le prestaría a elise, y se marcho a casa de cream.

* * *

**_UF! al fin! creanme! acabo de terminar de escribir esto y el final no es para nada parecido a lo que e puesto en este final del capitulo, habia hecho una GRAAAAAAAAN parte totalmente difernte a lo que dice aqui, pero es que incluia a que shadow se daba cuenta de elise y tenian una discusion incomoda, y luego recorde, que ya tenia planeada la parte en la que ella y shadow se reencuentran y yo, despues de haber escrito TOOOODOOO aquello, me acorde y yo como que...AAAAAAGHHH! _**

**_entonces, guarde esa escena por si me sirve en otro cap y lo borre, para escribir este aburrido final xD lo se, apesto XDDDD_**

**_en fin, espero que al menos les haya gustado un poco y entiendan, si no avisenme para arreglarlo, ok, adioos!_**

**_dejen reviews!_**


	4. no llores

**hola gente! e estado leyendo el capitulo anterior y me di cuenta de que tuve MUCHISIMAS fallas de ortografia, asi que, perdonenme, tambien quiero explicar lo del capitulo anterior porque no se si se me entendio asi que, aqui esta:**

_**en la serie "sonic x" aparece que shadow es enviado por maria a la tierra en una capsula**_

_**elise NO fue enviada a la tierra, sino a mobius, que es en donde sonic y amy la encontraron**_

_**elise por la ventanilla de la nave que la atrapo vio la capsula de shadow que se dirigia hacia alla**_

_**elise cuando tuvo la oportunidad, escapo de los cientificos y en un cuarto encontro una esmeralda caos, la uso para ir al cuarto con capsulas de escape, por eso es que ella tiene su propia esmeralda**_

_**al llegar por accidente entro a la capsula que no era, en vez de entrar a una capsula que la llevaria a mobius sana y salva, entro a una que la criogenizaria o congelaria, que es de las que usan los cientificos para mantener asi a sus experimentos, cayo a mobius congelada y es por eso que desperto 55 años despues**_

**espero que hayan entendido ahora! si aun tienen dudas, preguntenme y yo les respondere ^^**

**sonic no me pertenece, le pertenece a SEGA, ahora si, disfruten! **

* * *

**EN CASA DE CREAM**

Amy: bien, chicas ya llegue, ten elise, te traje una pijama y ropa para que uses mañana- se la da

Elise: gracias amy, te lo agradezco en serio

Ammy: no te preocupes, no es nada en serio

Cream: bien chicas, cámbiense, luego vamos a cenar

Despues de cambiarse cenaron, todo tranquilo hasta ahora, amy tenia una pijama normal, era un chort no muy corto azul oscuro con una camisa de tirantes rosa palido, cream usaba un camisón blanco de tirantes hasta las rodillas con un liston naranja en la cintura y amy tenia un pantalón de pijama blancos con una camisa sin tirantes celeste, luego de comer fueron al cuarto de cream que era algo grande y decidieron dormir todas en bolsas de dormir, se sentaron sobre las bolsas de dormir para charlar un poco y amy fue la que quizo empezar con la conversación

Amy: y bien elise…sinos, que quieres saber sobre shadow?

Elise: que te hace panser que quiero saber algo sobre ese faker?

Cream: wow! En serio te pareces muchísimo a el incluso hablas como el!

Elise: uh?

Amy: es que shadow le dice faker a Sonic, al principio no se llevaban nada bien, pero tratan de hacerlo por mi

Elise: por ti?

Cream: si, porque Sonic es el novio de amy, y shadow es el "hermano" de amy

Elise: oye…no creas que me molesta o algo…pero como es eso de que shadow es tu hermano? Lo único que entiendo es que no es tu hermano de sangre ni nada por el estilo

Amy: es que hubo un tiempo, en el que shadow se sentía muy triste y mal, porque decía que algo le hacia falta

Elise: como asi?

Cream: veras, shadow por un tiempo estuvo muy mal, se sentía muy triste y tenia un muy mal carácter, peor que el que tiene normalmente, y solamente amy era la que podía hablar con el

Elise: y por que solo contigo podía hablar?

Amy: veras…

**FLASHBACK**

Una fría noche, shadow se encontraba en el centro de un parque, muy cerca de ahí, amy regresaba a casa de una cita mas, a la que Sonic la había dejado plantada (esto es antes de que se hicieran novios), quería estar sola, se sentía muy triste porque Sonic otra vez la había decepsionado, iba con la mirada gacha y no se fijaba por donde iba, solo se dirigía a la banca del centro del parque para sentarse, esta banca estaba iluminada por un poste de luz, se sento sin fijarse si quiera que había alguien en el otro lado de la banca, solo se sento y puso sus codos sobre sus rodillas y apoyo su cabeza sobre sus manos, y empezó a sollozar un poco

Shadow: …uh?

Amy seguía sollozando muy bajo hasta que sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro

Shadow: por que lloras?

Amy no lo soporto mas, se sentía terrible, sabia que seguramente el se enojaría pero debia desahogarse, solamente lo vio por unos segundos para despues lansarze a sus brazos y llorar desconsoladamente en el hombro de ese erizo que según todos, no tenia sentimientos…shadow se sorprendio mucho, por unos momentos pensó en apartarla, pero el se sentía igual en ese momento…ella sabia que tarde o temprano el la alejaría de sus brazos, pero se sorprendio muchísimo al sentir los brazos de shadow rodearla y corresponderle el abrazo, el dejo que ella llorara en su hombro, el también necesitaba eso…cerro los ojos para desahogarse por dentro, el abrazo duro varios minutos, y cuando amy se sentía un poco mejor se separo de shadow, solo para ver directamente unos ojos color rojo sangre que la veian con tristeza y compasión, vio como unas cuantas lagrimas luchaban por salir pero el las retenia, jamas había visto esa mirada, y mucho menos en el.

Amy: porque quieres llorar…?

Shadow: yo te lo pregunte primero…

Amy bajo un poco la mirada, no sabia si responderle, pero ya estaba ahí, y a parte de eso, era muy raro ver a shadow de esa forma también, y quería saber que le pasaba, asi que decidio decirle

Amy: hoy tenia una cita con Sonic…y me djo plantada…

Shadow: solo eso…?

Amy: es que no es solo por eso…Sonic demuestra muchísimas veces que siente algo por mi…pero…muchísimas veces demuestra que no le importo…queda conmigo para jamas llegar o no me presta atención y simplemente hace como que me escucha para distraerse con cualquier cosa y…estoy harta!  
shadow: alguien como el faker no te merece rose…

Amy: (un poco sonrojada y sorprendida) a…a que te refieres….?

Shadow: no lo malinterpretes…me refiero a que Sonic es alguien que no demuestra corresponderte… y aun asi insistes en el…

Amy: si insisto por el es porque se perfectamente que algún dia estare junto a el…estoy dispuesta a esperar por el hasta el fin del mundo…cuando quieres a alguien en serio, tienes que tener paciencia y esperar por esa persona…pronto llegara a ti por si sola…

Shadow: …pero si sabes que jamas llegara…

Amy: que quieres decir con eso…?

Shadow: …nada , nada…olvídalo

Amy: ah no! Yo ya te conte lo que me pasa, ahora dime porque esas lagrimas tienen que luchar tanto para salir!

Shadow: ah…bien…(suspiro)…hay una chica…

Amy: uuuuuuh! –ojos soñadores

Shadow: …que ya murió…

Amy: …

Shadow: …

Amy: …uh…lo siento…

Shadow: …bueno…hace ya mucho tiempo que me enamore mucho de ella…y…cerca de esta fecha…fue el dia que…la perdi…

Amy: oh shadow! Cuanto lo siento! Lo tuyo es muchísimo peor que lo mio y yo aquí llorando! Como loca! Y tu…

Shadow: calmate!...esta bien que estes asi…es bueno desahogarse a guardártelo por años…solo te llenaras de rencor y seras gruñona como yo… -dijo para haverla reir

Amy: jeje…esta bien…shadow…dime…como se llamaba ella…?

Shadow: …e…

Amy: "e" …que?

Shadow: el…el…el nombre no lo recuerdo…

Amy: oh vamos! Dimelo!

Shadow: no importa, esta bien, dejemos de hablar de esto para que se nos pase…

Amy: de acuerdo…- dijo para esperar unos segundos y luego abrazarlo nuevamente, shadow se volvió a sorprender

Amy: gracias por ayudarme!

Shadow: de nada…siempre que estes triste…cuanta conmigo…

Amy: lo hare!

Shadow: …sabes algo…?

Amy: si?- dijo aun abrazandolo con los ojos cerrados

Shadow: …siempre te vi como una hermana…

Amy: ….jaja…- dijo para separarse y verlo a los ojos…- ahora tienes una hermana…- dijo para darle un beso en la mejilla – quieres ir a casa a tomar algo? Hace frio…

Shadow asiente y ambos se fueron a casa de amy, empezando una bella amistad y fraternidad

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Elise: wow…y desde entonces vive contigo?

Amy: no…meses despues de eso lo encontré frente a su casa que se había incendiado, lo ayude a animarse y le ofreci que viviera conmigo

Elise: y no dudas de nada nunca?

Amy: se que no se atrevería a tocarme nunca, el me quiere como a una pequeña hermana y yo a el como un hermano mayor

Elise: entiendo…debes saber mucho de el entonces

Amy: asi es! Quieres que te hablemos sobre el? Haznos preguntas y te las responderemos como podamos, de todas formas, eres mi cuñada o no?

Elise: (un poco sonrojada) lo soy…?

Amy: jajaja claro que si! Ahora, que quieres saber sobre el?

* * *

**ok gente! lo se, otra vez los volvi a dejar asi T-T pero es que ayer no toque para nada la computadore y ni siquiera lo pude escribir! asi que lo escribi mas temprano para no tener problemas, posiblemente suba hoy el siguiente, pero aun no estoy segura, solo espero que les haya gustado, en fin, nos leemos luego!**

**dejen reviews!**


	5. hablando de el

**hola! aqui el capitulo cinco de mi historia, hoy subi el cuatro mas temprano asi que decidi subir el cinco hoy mismo, espero les guste**

**sonic y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a SEGA, elise si me pertenece, ahora si, disfruten!**

* * *

Amy: Quieres que te hablemos sobre el? Haznos preguntas y te las responderemos como podamos, de todas formas, eres mi cuñada o no?

Elise: (un poco sonrojada) lo soy…?

Amy: jajaja claro que si! Ahora, que quieres saber sobre el?

Elise: bien…se parece ami en algo?

Cream: en algo? Son idénticos!

Elise: de verdad! En que?

Amy: bueeeno…tu voz suena un tanto mistoriosa…

Cream: igual a la de el, también puedes hacer chaos control con una sola esmeralda caos, el y tu tienen eso en común

Amy: si, además de que ambos se parecen muchicimo físicamente

Elise: en serio? Como es el físicamente?- pregunto muy interesada

Amy: bueno, las puas largas que el tiene son idénticas a las tuyas

Cream: si, son idénticos! Solo que el en el pecho tiene una especie de mechon blanco, y tu no lo tienes, además que se diferencian de color, tu pelaje es gris oscuro y tienes betas y ojos morados, el pelaje de shadow es negro y tiene betas y ojos rojos

Elise: mmm…buena combinación...

Amy: no lo recuerdas? lo vistes en el video…

Elise: oh, si es cierto…es que…la verdad…necesito de una energía que solo el me puede dar…y sin el..me vuelvo algo débil u olvidadisa…

Cream: oh bueno, no importa entonces…

Amy: hey, me e fijado mucho en tus botas, a parte de que son preciosísimas y que tarde o temprano te las voy a robar…e visto que tienen una especie de poder…o me equivoco?

Elise: no, estas en lo correcto, y te lo advierto, ALEJATE DE ELLAS!

Cream: y que hacen?

Elise: bueno, mis botas son muy resistentes, aparte de que me ayudan muchísimo, como vieron en el video anterior, shadow y yo tenemos poder en el tiempo, yo puedo hacer que los recuerdos de las personas regresen y los podamos ver en una especie de pantalla, justo como vieron al enseñarles lo ocurrido en el ARK

Cream: woah…y como haces eso?

Elise: ven estos diamantes morados que estan en fila verticalmente en el medio de la bota? –las chicas asintieron- son unos diamantes muy extraños, tienen poder en el tiempo y con mi energía funcionan tal como lo vieron, pero si junto mi energía con la de shadow…no tienen idea de lo grandioso que es ese poder…

Amy: …sensacional…

Elise: jeje, gracias, aparte de eso, me e fijado que Sonic corre muy veloz no?

Amy: si! Corre a la velocidad del sonido!

Elise: jaja, ya me fije, pues déjenme decirles, que soy capaz de alcanzar su velocidad…

Cream y amy: QUE!?

Amy: no te creo!- dijo con una sonrisa expresando emoción – si el único que puede alcanzarlo es shadow!

Elise: exacto! Han visto como son los zapatos que shadow tiene?

Cream: si! Tienen una especie de…hay no se…cosos raros que lo elevan o algo asi…

Elise: como estos? – dijo mostrando la parte inferior de sus zapatos, y para su sorpresa, eran idénticos a los de el

Amy: wow! Si! Los de shadow son asi! Solo que shadow no corre…

Elise: lo se, lo que el hace es patinar, con estos hoyos que lanzan aire puedo elevarme cuidadosamente del suelo y patino con ellos a una gran velocidad

Amy: wow hahaha! Si Sonic sabe de esto te aseguro que automáticamente te retara a una carrera, eso hizo con shadow

Elise: jajaja, solo que eso si no se si podría ganarle

Cream: pues si lo haces como shadow, es muy probable que si jajaja

Amy: jaja, muy bien, y que otra cosa quieres saber de shadow?

Elise: mmmm…no se, cuéntame amy, tu que vives con el, como es convivir con el mucho tiempo? Tu vives con el, asi que lo sabes

Amy: ufff! Claro que lo se! Bueno, déjame decirte que convivir con el no es nada malo…una vez que ya te llevas bien con el claro jajaja…porque una vez que lo conozcas como yo a el, creeme que te enamoraras perdidamente de el! Yo no obviamente porque el amor de mi vida es Sonic! –dijo muy feliz

**DETRÁS DE LA VENTANA DEL CUARTO DE CREAM**

Se veia a un Sonic que estaba con un micrófono escuchando la conversación de las chicas y a su lado un muy aburrido tails que solamente miraba a Sonic con cara MUY frustrada

Sonic: ufff…menos mal…ahora si estoy totalmente seguro de que amy no siente nada mas por shadow que fraternidad!

Tails: y tuvistes que llegar a estos extremos para que despues de tantos meses en los que ya todos estábamos convencidos para entender que shadow y amy…NADA!

Sonic: uf, tails, tranquilízate, que me asustas…

Tails: *apretando los dientes para que no los oyeran* hicistes que viniera contigo a espiar a las chicas a medianoche tan solo para darte cuenta de lo obvio, sabiendo perfectamente…QUE SI NO DESCANSO ME PONGO DE MUY MAL HUMOR!?

Sonic: (con una gotita en su cabeza) ya, ya…ya se lo que quería saber ahora regresémonos a casa y disfruta de tu sueño de belleza de una vez que hasta lo lindo se te quita! –dijo en tono de burla

Tails: CALLATE! – y se fue volando muy rápido dejando a Sonic solo en medio de la noche

Sonic: ash…tan princeso…¬¬ - y se regreso a casa con tails a la velocidad del sonido, para ver que tails hablaba en serio encontrándolo ya en su habitación durmiendo plácidamente

Sonic: jeje…nota mental, retar a elise a una carrera mañana al verla…- y se fue a su habitación a dormir

**DE REGRESO CON LAS CHICAS**

Elise: entonces…shadow tiene una personalidad…linda?

Cream: shadow es un completo misterio…si bien puede ser tierno y protector, puede parecer el ser mas frio y con deseos de venganza- a lo que amy asintió

Amy: aja, shadow es todo un misterio…pero dejemos de hablar de shadow por un momento, hablanos de ti elise, ya sabemos como es que fuiste creada y como aparecistes aquí, pero cuéntanos de tu personalidad o que te gusta hacer?

Elise: bien, mi personalidad…si bien puedo parecer tranquila y contenta como lo estoy en este momento…puedo ser fría y muy oscura…déjenme decirles que soy un poco rencorosa y de vez en cuando los sentimientos me atrapan…es algo muy extraño en mi, puedo estar feliz en un momento pero me puedo enojar con facilidad en ese instante, y en ese momento, me puedo poner triste…todo es de acuerdo a la situación, también soy muy competitiva, y cuando me propongo a hacer algo lo cumplo por que si y ya!

Cream: wow! Eres muy decidida! Eres casi igual a amy! Solo que ella es un poco mas lanzada jeje…

Amy: oye! – le grito divertida

Elise: pues…también decirles que cuando estoy muy concentrada en algo no pueden distraerme…cuando estoy en serio ocupada en algo nadie me puede distraer porque podría golpearlos…en serio…

Cream: jejeje…si…eres como amy, jajaja- dijo feliz a lo que amy solo la miro con una sonrisa

Amy: elise, a ti no te gusta la tranquilidad?

Elise: oh, claro que si, en el ark había un gran salón donde se veian las estrellas, ahí me sentaba cada noche a contemplarlas y a pensar…

Cream: wow…shadow hace eso, solo que el lo que hace sentado en los arboles o algo asi…

Elise: wow…si nos parecemos…

Amy: si…bien, por lo que se ve elise, seremos muy buenas amigas nosotras!

Cream: ya lo creo! –dijo extendiendo los brazos

Elise: jajaja…eso espero – dijo abrazándolas a ambas

Amy: ahora, a dormir! Ya es tarde y estoy cansada…

Cream: si ya tengo sueño…- dijo dando un bostezo

Elise: bueno…yo saldré un momento a ver las estrellas, hace mucho que no lo hago y créanme que lo extraño…

Cream: adelante, ve, con tal que regreses…

Elise: claro que lo hare…oh chicas, antes…puedo pedirles que me ayuden a encontrarme con shadow…en serio quisiera verlo…

Amy: claro que si amiga…te ayudaremos…

Elise: gracias…- y salio por la ventana y camino un poco para encontrar una pequeña colina, lugar perfecto para sentarse a pensar, se sento y cerro los ojos, hasta que algo la interrumpio, o mejor dicho, alguien.

¿?: quien eres tu? Y que haces en mi colina?

Elise se volteo sorprendida para encontrarse con la persona que menos esperaba ver en ese momento

Elise: oh no…- susurro- es el…

* * *

**hasta aqui, espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer**

dejen reviews!


	6. perfectos juntos

Shadow: te he preguntado algo…eres sorda acaso?

Elise: (sin voltear) no, te e escuchado perfectamente

Shadow: entonces, responde!

Elise: quien eres tu para obligarme?

Shadow: que quien soy!? Niña, yo soy shadow the hedgehog, la forma de vida perfecta!

Elise: que bien! Me alegro por ti! Ahora se algo que no me interesaba saber- dijo sin voltear aun haciendo que shadow se enfureciera muchísimo

Shadow: largo de aquí! Esta es mi colina!

Elise: en serio?! No veo tu nombre escrito en ningún lado

Shadow: obviamente eres nueva por aquí, porque no sabes, que TODO este territorio me pertenece

Elise: y que si soy nueva, tu no me obligaras a nada

Shadow: ya me cansastes…-dijo para tomarla por el hombro, pero antes que el pudiera voltearla, ella lo hizo y sin que el pudiera verle la cara, cayo de rodillas ya que ella le había propinado un buen golpe en el estomago con la rodilla, el rápidamente se levanto aunque aun sentía un poco de dolor, cosa que ella noto

Elise: mmm…veo que eres de esos que no caen fácilmente dijo dándole la espalda

Shadow: que no te enseñaron que cuando hablas con alguien debes verlo a la cara?

Elise: mi vida a sido muy corta y muy larga…y te sorprendería muchísimo saber quien me educo…

Shadow: quien? Mi padre? – respondio sarcástico

Elise: …de hecho si…- murmuro muy suave, pero el con su agudo oído la escucho perfectamente

Shadow: que?

Elise: nada…- dijo dándose la vuelta finalmente, shadow al verla, miles de imágenes se le vinieron a la mente, aunque para el, era imposible que fuera la persona en la que pensaba, pero de hecho si era esa persona

Shadow: …

Elise: vaya, te quedastes mudo…al parecer si me recuerdas…crei que te habias olvidado de mi…- dijo lo ultimo con tono de tristeza

Shadow: …claro que si…- dijo en susurro pero obviamente ella lo escucho, el dio un paso hacia ella pero ella dio un paso hacia atrás, el siguió caminando hacia ella y ella siguió retrocediendo

Elise: …es tarde…debo irme...- dijo retrocediendo un poco nerviosa- pero fue un placer volver a verte…- dijo aun retrocediendo hasta que ya no pudo seguir debido a que se topo con un árbol, el viendo esto, la acorralo contra el árbol poniendo sus brazos al lado de la cabeza de ella y apoyando sus manos en el árbol, el la veia intesamente con esos ojos color sangre y ella lo veia con unos ojos morados muy profundos

Shadow: …como has regresado…

Elise: …larga historia…- dijo algo nerviosa

Shadow: hay tiempo…-dijo acercándose

Elise: ..no..me esperan…- dijo tratando de alejar su cara de la de el

Shadow: nadie nos manda…ambos somos perfectos…

Elise: shadow…no…- dijo tratando de resistirse pero el ya estaba a menos de un centímetro de su rostro, y ambos sentían la respiración del otro, el sentía una respiración agitada y nerviosa, y ella una tranquila y serena

Shadow: no…que?

Elise: no lo hagas…- dijo entre cerrando sus ojos

Shadow: pero…crei que jamas volveria a hacerlo…y en serio te extrañe…- dijo dándole un pequeño beso de unos dos segundos

Elise: (totalmente sonrojada) s-shadow…-dijo con los ojos cerrados

Shadow: …por favor elise…crei que te había perdido…-

dijo con los ojos casi cerrados y volviéndolos a juntar con los de ella, este había sido mas largo, ella necesitaba aire, y junto su frente con la de el abriendo su boca para agarrar un poco pero el aprovecho y metio su lengua, elise estaba rojísima y shadow estaba solamente un poco sonrojado, pero se notaba, la lengua de shadow recorria toda su boca y ella empezó a seguirle el juego, ambas lenguas jugaban con la otra, hasta que en serio necesitaban aire y se separaron dejando un hilo de saliva saliendo de sus bocas

elise: s-sha..dow…- dijo con los ojos cerrados y muy roja

shadow: elise…no te vuelvas a alejar…jamas…demasiado te e esperado…

elise: shadow…-dijo abrazandolo por el cuello y el abrazándola por la cintura- es tarde…- le susurro en el oído

shadow: lo se…-dijo en el mismo tono- te volveré a ver…?

Elise: por supuesto…personas cercanas me cuidan…

Shadow: asi?…quienes…? – dijo mirándola a los ojos

Elise: amy y sonic me encontraron…ella me cuida…

Shadow: …te visitare seguido entonces…

Elise: esta bien…adiós…

Shadow: ..adios…- dijo dándole un pequeño beso –mi perfecta criatura…- le dio un abrazo corto y luego ella se marcho haciendo chaos control, cosa que lo sorprendio muchísimo, pero le preguntaría mañana, se sento en la colina por la cual tanto había peleado y no pudo evitar dar una pequeña sonrisa

Shadow: maria…puedes verme…?

Elise apareció frente a la ventana del cuarto de cream y entro por ahí, vio que amy aun estaba despierta

Amy: porque tardaste tanto?

Elise: mañana les explicare…lo prometo…pero ahora estoy cansada…

Amy: esta bien…descansa…

Elise: descansa…- dijo cerrando sus ojos, se veia muy serena y tranquila, pero por dentro explotaba de emosion y felicidad, no podía esperar al dia siguiente, se durmió sin antes dar una sonrisa y decir:

Elise: oh…maria…puedes verme…?

Y quedo totalmente dormida

* * *

**HOLA! si lo se, es corto, pero es que es muy poco el tiempo el que tengo ahora, asi que aprovecho a escribir, estoy castigada TT-TT y mi madre ya sabe que yo escribo historias aqui asi que me da poco tiempo para escribir y subir para no quedarles mal, asi que perdonenme si tardo en actualizar...no se cuando subire el siguiente pero hare lo posible para no tardar mucho, no se preocupen...si terminare la historia...**

**en fin, gracias por esperar y leerme, se los agradezco**

**dejen reviews!**


	7. reencuentro

**muy bien, e aqui el capitulo siete...ufff! me quedo sin ideas, por favor ayudenme, denme algunas ideas de lo que quisieran que pasara porque no se como seguir, el final ya lo tengo pero no lo que sigue asi que, por favor denme ideas de lo que les gustaria que siguiera**

**en fin, sonic y el resto de los sensualones personajes son de SEGA, elise si me pertenece, ahora si, disfruten!**

* * *

Al dia siguiente despertaron como que nada, se bañaro, se cambiaron y fueron a desayunar, todo tranquilo.

Amy lucia un vestido casi igual al rojo que lleva normalmente, solo que ahora llevaba un cinturón dorado y su falda le llegaba arriba de la rodilla además que no era tan abierta como antes, era mas floja y caída con sus botas de siempre, cream usaba una blusita roja con una pequeña flor blanca en el hombro izquierdo, usaba un pasa rio que le llegaba justo a la mitad de la rodilla color azul marino y unas zapatillas rojas (recuerden las edades de los todos, amy tiene 16 y Sonic 17, tails tiene 14, cream tiene 12 y shadow y elise tienen 18, todos eran mas altos, en especial tails, cream y amy) y elise tenia un short casi igual al que tenia puesto pero este no esta doblado por debajo y es negro totalmente, tenia una playera de tirantes blanca que tenia letras negras que decían "be by yourself" que era algo larga y un poco floja pero no tanto y se se puso sus botas de siempre.

Amy: espero te guste la ropa, trate de buscar la que crei que te gustaría mas…

Elise: y me encanta, gracias, te la devolveré en cuanto mi ropa este limpia

Cream: descuida, se esta secando, cuando este del todo seca te la dare

Elise: muchas gracias…

Terminaron de comer y salieron al jardín de cream, donde había una mesita con sombrilla que tenia cuatro sillas, se dirigieron hacia allí y se sentaron

Amy: y ahora…no creas que se me a olvidado, prometiste contármelo, recuerda…

Elise: (pensando) rayos! Crei que se le olvidaría! -…-

Cream: eh? De que hablas?

Amy: sucede que, anoche elise se tardo muchísimo en regresar por lo que me preocupe y cuando regreso venia muy sonrojada, al preguntarle que paso me prometió contarme que paso hoy, asi que, escúpelo!

Elise: *suspiro* …de acuerdo…al salir por la ventana camine un poco hasta que llegue a una colina pequeña, me sente pero alguien llego y me toco el hombro diciéndome que me fuera de ahí, no voltee por que ya sabia de quien era esa voz…

Amy: y de quien era?

Elise: ves esa colina de alla?

Amy: (la ve y se sorprende mucho para luego girar lentamente hacia elise sin poder creerlo, cream también lo supo de inmediato) TE ENCONTRASTES CON SHADOW!?

Elise: si! Pero shhh! Baja el volumen!

Amy: que paso!? DIME!

Elise: ash!...bueno…discutimos un buen rato, yo sin voltear a verlo hasta que el dijo que estaba cansado y me tomo del hombro bruscamente, y yo…lo golpee…le di un golpe con la rodilla en el estomago y luego volvi a girarme…se levanto, me voltee despues de un rato y se sorprendio mucho…

Amy: y que te dijo!?

Elise: tranquila que a eso voy…me hizo preguntas si en verdad era yo o como es que estaba aquí…se iba acercando a mi pero yo retrocedia diciéndole que debia regresar…hasta que tope con un maldito árbol! Aggg! Me tomo del rostro y yo trataba de alejarlo hasta que no pude mas y el me dio un beso corto…

Cream y Amy: awwwwns!

Elise: me dijo que no quería que lo volviera a dejar solo y que yo era su criatura perfecta

Cream y Amy: AAAAAAWWWWNS!

Elise: y luego me dio un beso de lengua muy laaargo…

Cream y Amy: eeewww…(asco)

Elise: bueno ustedes son las que quieren saber o no!? Ufff…luego le dije que tu y Sonic me encontraron y todo eso y le dije que debia regresar…y prometio visitarme…pero no se si sea verdad…

Amy: amiga, es shadow, MI HERMANO, lo conozco mas que nadie, y se perfectamente que lo cumplirá, pero aparte de eso…AAAAH! QUE HERMOSO! MI HERMANITO Y MI AMIGA! WAAAAAH! Que sensual -w-

Elise: si pero en verdad no se si quiero que me visite…me pondré nerviosa y yo que se…

Amy: aaah! Esto es la mas hermoso! Y en verdad es obvio que vendrá querida, porque vendrá a recogerme en unos minutos…YA QUIERO VER SU CARA! Es mas, le dire a Sonic para que venga el y asi quedaran solo tu y el…cream, cuando me vaya, infórmame de todo..- dijo sacando su móvil

Cream: jaja claro amy…

Elise: NO! No hagas eso Amy!

Amy: muy tarde, ya le envie un mensaje a Sonic – y rápidamente cayo un mensaje de el –oh mira, ya me respondio – dijo mostrándolo:

Sure sweetie! Voy en camino!

Elise: AAAAH! AMY! TE VOY A MATAR!

Amy: tranquila querida, si en verdad todo fue exactamente como me lo contaste, entonces shadow será un príncipe azul para ti, lo se…

Elise: ah…ni modo…

En eso shadow se asoma pero no vio bien a elise

Shadow: hola, buenos días…amy, vámonos…

Amy: oh…emmm…lo siento shady…jejeje…olvide decirte que ya le había dicho a sonikku que me recogiera…

Shadow: y me hicistes venir?

Amy: dije que lo olvide! – dijo mientras se defendia, en eso, shadow noto la presencia de elise

Shadow: …oh…- se sonrojo un poco, pero no era notable

amy: ammm…- en eso llega sonic

Sonic: hola gente!

amy: oh! Eh… Sonic! Vamos! – dijo mientras jalaba del brazo a cream y se llevaba a sonic corriendo dejando a elise con deseos de una linda, dulce, tierna, dolorosa y muy lenta muerte

elise: …morirá… (dijo en un tono bajo pero que shadow logro escuchar

shadow: …y…bien….- dijo esperando a que ocurriera algo –buenos días…

elise: buenos días…

en una esquina estaban cream, amy y sonic viéndolos y escuchándolos perfectamente

Sonic: que se supone que hacemos…?

Amy: sucede que anoche shadow y elise tuvieron un encuentro muy prometedor…y hoy se estan viendo por segunda vez…

Cream: si pero no parece estar sucediendo nada interesante…

Sonic: mmmm…es cierto, quisera una cámara…jamas había visto a shadow tan nervioso o sonrojado…jajajaja

Amy: shhh! Quiero escuchar…

Shadow: y…bien elise…aquí estoy…

Elise: si jeje…prometiste venir…

Shadow: y por que respondes de esa forma?

Elise: como?

Shadow: con decepción…

Elise: oh, no no no! No creas eso! Es solo que…crei que no vendrías…

Shadow: puedo prometer cosas que posiblemente jamas cumpliré…pero puedo jurarte todo lo que soy…a que jamas te rompería una promesa…- dijo mientras se le acercaba, ella simplemente lo miraba- a ti…nunca…- dijo tiernamente mientras le tomaba el rostro y la besaba, amy y cream estaban que se derretían de la ternura y Sonic estaba sin poder creer nada…

Sonic: (susurrando) joder! Quiero una pinche cámara! – dijo con un tono sorprendido y enojado

Amy: awwwws! Jamas me imagine que shadow podía llegar a ser tan…asi!- dijo también susurrando

Cream: no se preocupe señor Sonic, ya les tome foto…- dijo con su móvil en mano

Sonic y amy: me las pasas! – dijeron al mismo tiempo

Elise: (separándose) no…shadow…no me hagas esto…- dijo con sus manos en el pecho de shadow empujándolo suavemente hacia atrás

Shadow: el que…?- dijo extrañado

Elise: sabes muy bien que esto es muy duro para mi…

Shadow: pero saldremos juntos de esto…- dijo sabiendo a lo que se referia, pues para el también era muy duro

Elise: todo esto…va tan rápido y yo…no puedo olvidarme de todo…! Del doctor Gerald…maria…todo esto me lo recuerda…!

Shadow: pero aquí estoy yo…también e pasado por esa faceta…no creas que se me hace fácil! –dijo en tono muy trite- maria era alguien muy importante para mi también! No creas que no! – dijo con lagrimas asomándose un poco en sus ojos color sangre

Elise: no he dicho eso! Digo que esto es muy difícil para mi! Y no puedo evitar recordar todo! Shadow! Por favor…ayúdame…- dijo mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello fuertemente y con muchas lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y por la espalda de shadow, shadow también la abrazaba por la cintura con mucha fuerza y lloraba

Sonic, cream y amy estaban atonitos, no podían creer lo que veian y estaban muy confundidos, shadow y elise, aun abrazandose, no pudieron seguir de pie y ambos cayeron de rodillas al suelo

Shadow: te prometo…ayudarte a olvidarlo…todo…- dijo mientras le tomaba el rostro y lo besaba con mucha fuerza y amor

* * *

**muy bien, tuve algo de tiempo y alcanze a escribir esta parte, espero les haya gustado, es algo largo asi que espero que eso reponga el tiempo que e tardado, en fin, gracias por leer**

**dejen reviews!**


	8. perdiendo la paciencia

**hola! nadie me envio ni una pinche idea T-T**

**en fin, aqui esta el capitulo ocho! sinceramente no se de cuantos caps sera esta historia, pero obviamente, terminara ^^**

**en fin, sonic y sus sensualones personajes no me pertenecen, son de SEGA, elise si me pertencece, ahora si, disfruten!**

* * *

Al dia siguiente shadow estaba en la base de eggman, rouge solo lo miraba y esta se encontraba muy aburrida, solo veian como eggman se movia de alla hacia aca construyendo una maquina que según el, era indestructible y que esta vez si l lograría, pero era obvio que no, rouge rodo los ojos al ver que perdia tiempo en esto asi que decidio charlar con shadw

Rouge: Y…shadow, que tal todo con tu novia?

Shadow: que novia? – dijo de forma fría haciéndose el extrañado

Rouge: ah, no pienses que no lo se, ya todo mobius lo sabe – esto alarmo un poco a shadow

Shadow: sabe de que?!- dijo impaciente

Rouge: oh, tu sabes de lo que te hablo, ya sabes, esa chica dulce y tierna que es tan igual a ti en muchísimos sentidos, es muy linda – dijo fastidiándolo mas

Shadow: y tu que sabes! – le dijo harto de la expresión de esta ya que sabia que sus intenciones eran siempre las mismas: fastidiarlo

Rouge: mucho! Según la pagina que encontré en internet: "por fin el emo de shadow the hedgehog encuentra a alguien que lo encuentre atractivo a pesar de su antisocialismo", hay muchísimas fotos

Shadow: pff!, y que con eso? Crees que me interesan ese tipo de cosas?

Rouge: debe ser muy especial no es asi? Porque por primera vez vi en ti una mirada dulce y tierna hacia alguien

Shadow: ah, no te metas en mis asuntos

Eggman: de que estan hablando?

Shadow: pfff…lo que faltaba…

Rouge: sucede que shadow tiene novia, y es muy linda! Mire tengo fotos! – dijo sacando su móvil y mostrando muchas fotos donde aparecen shadow abrazando a una eriza gris con betas moradas, en otras salían besándose e incluso aparecia shadow sumamente rubrizado con una sonrisa tierna mientras ella lo abrazaba por el pecho y el por la cintura

Shadow: aaaah! Rouge! Guarda eso! – dijo rojo de la vergüenza con el seño fruncido

Eggman: wow shadow, cuando nos la presentaras?

Shadow: JAMAS!- dijo mientras salía totalmente rojo dando un portazo, pero no se fijo que había dejado su móvil en una mesa a lo que rouge no desaprovecho eso

Rouge: mmm, creo que de todas formas la conoceremos hoy jejeje…- dijo mientras tomaba un móvil y buscaba entre los contactos algo – mmm…no encuentro algún nombre que no conozca…- dijo hasta que uno le llamo la atención – hey! Doctor, conoce a alguna elise?- y el doctor se negó – bueno, creo que será a la suerte, le enviare un mensaje…- dijo mientras empezaba a escribir

Eggman: segura? Y si no es ella?

Rouge: si es la pareja de shadow, a de saber que trabaja aca, asi que no dudara en entrar…listo!

Eggman: que pusiste?

Rouge: que viniera hacia aca que le tenia una sorpresa, le dire a decoe que la reciba y la traiga hacia aca…oh, ya respondio: "claro, en seguida voy hacia alla"…mmm…no dijo nada como cariño o algo asi…ufff, espero sea ella…bien, borrare evidencias de que e hecho algo, ya quiero conocerla!

Eggman: hum…

Minutos despues

La conpuerta se habre y se ve a una chica linda en shorts azules doblados con una camisa negra y un chaleco morado con botas altas –hola…me mandaron hacia aca…donde esta shadow…

Rouge la vio y se fijo que era igualita a shadow solo que gris, idéntica a la de la foto, en cambio eggman solo la miro por un largo rato con duda, pues presentia algo en esa chica

Rouge: hola querida, debes ser elise, no es asi?

Elise: ammm…si, pero no se donde estoy…solo se que mi novio me pidió venir hacia aca…- dijo con un tono inocente, pero con una voz profunda y un tanto fría, pues, al igual que shadow, su voz natural era asi

Rouge: oh, descuida, vendrá en otro rato, en fin, siéntate! – le dijo mientras la tomo por los hombros y la sento en una silla que estaba allí, ella se sento en una silla frente a ella – y dime linda…como es que tu y shadow son novios? – eso hizo que elise se incomodara un poco

Elise: ammm…no es de tu incumbencia…donde esta shadow?! – dijo impaciente

Rouge: uuh…en serio eres igual a el, con razón son tal para cual, ahora, que es lo que vez en shadow? Por que? Desde cuando? Y por que el?!

Elise: SHADOW!- grito fuertemente, segundos despues la compuerta se abrió y shadow llego corriendo hacia ella

Shadow: que haces aquí!? Que te ocurre!? Sucedió algo malo!? – dijo cuando la tomaba por los hombros

Elise: no pasa nada malo, estoy bien no te preocupes, y estoy aquí por que tu me pedistes que viniera…

Shadow: yo no he dicho nada…

Elise: pero si tengo un mensaje tuyo, mira- dijo mientras le mostraba el móvil a shadow dejándolo confundido

Shadow: yo no he escrito eso…- miro hacia un lado y vio a rouge sentada tranquilamente en el sofá con la pierna cruzada mientras se veia las uñas – grrr….rouge!

Rouge: si shadow? – dijo tranquilamente

Shadow: que querias al traerla!?

Rouge: que no querias verla? Es tu novia! Además quería conocerla

Shadow: no tienes por que meterte en mis asuntos déjame en paz! – grito con muchas venas saliéndole en la frente, elise simplemente lo veia tranquilamente como si nada

Rouge: (refiriéndose a elise) y a ti no te interesa el que el te quiera ver o no?!

Elise: si no quiere no voy a obligarlo- dijo con la mirada tranquila y serena – no tengo porque rogarle, no me interesa mucho si me hacen caminar o no por nada, de igual manera, íbamos a verns hoy en la pradera – dijo de forma serena con la cara tranquila y normal

Rouge: wow…ustedes dos son idénticos! Dime, de donde saliste!?

Eggman: es otro proyecto del abuelo Gerald – dijo eggman de repente- con razón te me hacias rara al verte…eres la segunda forma de vida perfecta no es asi?

Elise: asi es…- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza

Shadow: y usted como sabe eso?

Eggman: porque tengo archivados todos los proyectos de mi abuelo en esta computadora, y hace años me había parecido ver una foto de esa chica, por eso, ustedes al parecer deben estar juntos

Elise: correcto- dijo tranquilamente, volteo a ver a shadow y este solo la miro

Shadow: nos veremos en la pradera esta tarde?

Elise: por supuesto – dijo mientras recibia un pequeño beso en los labios por parte de shadow – nos vemos

Shadow: adiós

Elise: chaos control! – dijo con su esmeralda caos fuera y salio del lugar

Rouge: uuuh! Doctor déjeme ver esa información! – dijo mientras hacia a un lado al doctor y empezaba a leerlo todo

Eggman: shadow, ven conmigo un momento…- dijo saliendo de la habitación, shadow solo lo siguió, caminaron por el pasillo en silencio total hasta que llegaron a una habitación extraña que siempre estaba con llave, el doctor lee saco llave y lo dejo pasar, al entrar, vieron una gran maquina con una enorme pantalla y un micrófono

Shadow: que es este lugar? –pregunto pero de pronto sintió un dolor fuerte en la coronilla de su cabeza y cayo al piso.

* * *

_**hola! buenas noticias, al fin y al cabo, creo que el castigo termino antes de lo que crei, siempre tengo la oportunidad de escribir todos los dias, asi que no hay problema! ahora sera como antes, todos los dias un capitulo! ^^**_

_**bueno, espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer!**_

_**dejen reviews!**_


	9. ataque planeado

**hola! aqui esta el noveno cap! se me hace extraño trabajar con dos historias al mismo tiempo porque son temas muy distintos pero igual, espero que no se me seque el cerebro...en fin**

**sonic y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de SEGA, elise me pertenece, ahora si, disfruten!**

* * *

**SHADOW'S POV **

Abri mis ojos lentamente para encontrarme en un cuarto totalmente oscuro, la única luz que veia, era la de una lámpara que estaba sobre mi, no podía moverme, pues estaba en una silla amarrado con unas correas de brazos y piernas, no podía ver nada mas pues mi cabeza estaba sostenida con un enorme casco conectado a una gran maquina detrás de mi, lo único que podía ver era mi reflejo frente a mi en una enorme pantalla, luego, las luces empiezan a encenderse poco a poco hasta que por fin el bigotudo ese se muestra con una enorme sonrisa maliciosa –agh, eres tu….-Dije sin tomarle mucha importancia al asunto –por un momento crei que me habían secuestrado o algo asi, cosa que no me hubiera fastidiado mucho, obviamente, saldría rápidamente de aquí, ya dime que quieres que tengo la tarde ocupada!- dije mostrando desprecio y frialdad

Eggman: despues de tantos años…al fin se dejo ver…- dijo casi en susurro, viendo unos planos

Shadow: que quieres eggman!?

Eggman: tu amiguita…o mejor aun…noviecita…tiene algo que ni siquiera tu controlaras…no sin mi ayuda, claro

Shadow: que quieres decir?

Eggman: elise…es un experimento de mi abuelo Gerald Robotnik

Shadow: ya lo se, y? que con eso?

Eggman: que resulta…que tu preciada novia, tiene muchas fallas, y con lo que te hare, tu poder será tan grande, que podras controlarla, y asi, ambos me servirán Y CONSTRUIREMOS EL IMPERIO EGGMAN! MUAJAJAJA!

Shadow: si, ya te quiero ver- dije sin tomarle importancia

Eggman: ya veras…que despues de hoy, seras tan leal a mi, que ni siquiera recordaras quien eres en realidad! JOJOJOJO!- dijo mientras jalaba una palanca hacia abajo, cosa que envio electricidad de la maquina al casco sobre mi cabeza, causando choques eléctricos a mi cuerpo, la pantalla se encendio y me dejo apreciar miles de imágenes de mi actual vida y mi vida pasada en el ARK, mis ojos se mantenían muy abiertos, pues sentía un ardor en todo mi cuerpo y no podía cerrarlos por tanto dolor, trate de mantenerme fuerte pero no podía, empece a moverme bruscamente, encorvándome tanto que mi frente llegaba a tocar mis piernas, hasta encorvarme de tal manera que dejaba un gran espacio entre mi espalda y mi silla, despues de 15 minutos de tortura, al fin la mauina se apago y la pantalla estaba en blanco…y mi mente también…

**END OF SHADOW'S POV **

Elise se encontraba en el parque, justamente sentada frente a la fuente donde había quedado con shadow, tenia una rosa negra en las manos, una de las miles que shadow le regalaba cada dia, siempre se las daba en capullo para que ella pudiera contemplar como florecían en un jarrón de cristal que compro exclusivamente para eso, cada tiempo, ella miraba hacia la rosa y le arrancaba un pétalo dejándolo libremente en la fresca brisa que se sentia, contemplaba el pétalo volar con el viento, la rosa tenia 30 petalos, y ella se decía que si sus petalos acababan, su tiempo de espera también, ya había arrancado mas de 20 petalos, y la rosa ya no se veia tan inmensa como al principio, pues ella, siempre que va de camino a una cita, llevaba una rosa de las que shadow le daba para entretenerse en caso de espera, pero en este caso, deseo haber llevado todo el ramo de rosas que amaneció junto a su puerta esa mañana con una nota que decía: _"esta tarde en la plaza, frente a la fuente, te quiero."_

Entrecerró los ojos con la mirada totalmente serena, ella es exactamente igual a shadow, con la diferencia de que shadow siempre tenia el seño fruncido e indiferente, y ella siempre tenia un seño completamente sereno, ya que era mas paciente que shadow y si se enojaba, se le notaba con facilidad.

Elise: el ultimo pétalo…

Dijo mientras lo miraba con la mirada tranquila y lo sostenia entre sus dedos, una fresca brisa se sintió desde atrás de ella empujándole todo el cabello hacia adelante, cerro sus ojos y abrió su mano liberando el pétalo que inmediatamente salio volando por los aires alejándose completamente, bajo la mirada y quedo viendo el suelo aun con la brisa golpeándola suavemente desde atrás con los cabellos aun hacia adelante

Elise: bien…es hora…-

dijo mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia su casa, ya había esperado casi una hora y media y no deseaba esperar mas, llego a su casa esperando encontrar una nota de disculpa u otra rosa como de costumbre en caso de que no hubiese podido presentarse, ella hacia lo mismo con el, pero no, no había nada, le saco llave a la puerta de su casa y entro tranquilamente, se quito la botas dejándolas a un lado de la puerta y quedando en calcetines, se cambio la blusa negra que llevaba y se puso una camiseta que le quedaba grande y algo floja, pues era de shadow, se quedo con el short que llevaba puesto y entro a la cocina tranquilamente, se sirvió un enorme vaso con agua con dos cubitos de hielo y se dirigió de nuevo a la sala, se sento en el sillón de una manera nada formal y tomo el control de la televisión, empezó a cambiar de canales y al darse cuenta que no había nada bueno se quedo en el canal de las noticias, todo normal, hablaban sobre el clima y en algunos accidentes de transito de hace unos días, ella empezaba a quedarse dormida hasta que algo le llamo la atención:

_ "un enorme robot acaba de atacar la ciudad y se dirigía hacia angel island, hasta que detuvo su paso y cambio la dirección nuevamente a station square, atacando a los ciudadanos y todos los edificios altos, una sombra rápida salio del robot y este si se dirigía hacia angel island a una gran velocidad dejando un rayorojo y dorado, esto paso hace media hora, en estos momentos nos encontramos en angel island, y nos acaban de informar que entrevistaron al guardian de la master emerald, knuckles the equidna, lo encontraron mal herido en donde debería estar la master emerald casi inconciente, y despues de atención medica pudimos hacerle unas preguntas…- aparece knuckles- _

_**que fue lo que paso exactamente?** Todo paso tan rápido y yo…no pude hacer nada…una sombra me ataco y se la llevo…se la llevo…- _

_**peleastes por la esmeralda?-** POR SUPUESTO QUE SI IMBECIL! Pero no pude hacer mucho no pude…NO PUDE!- _

_Despues de estas palabras tuvimos que aplicarle un sedante ya que se encontraba en posición de ataque, no se sabe nada aun de la esmeralda y Sonic the hedgehog ya se hizo cargo del robot, al parecer, este era una simple distracción para que se ocupara del robot mientras robaban la esmeralda, se dice que el ladron podría ser el doctor eggman, pero el robot no tenia rastro de eggman ni tampoco el lugar en el que sucedió el robo, pronto descubriremos que pasa…vuelvo contigo sam…"_

Elise: …rayos…todo eso paso afuera…y no me di cuenta? Debo ir a buscar a Sonic…- y con la camiseta de shadow y con las botas medio puestas, se dirigio patinando en busca de Sonic…

**CON SHADOW **

Eggman: bien bien…no lo has hecho pero nada mal…no me habras fallado en tu primera misión oh si?...me has traido la master emerald?

Shadow: por supuesto…- dijo mostrándola tras de el haciendo una reverencia – espero esto sea de su agrado…

Eggman: y lo es…estoy muy complacido, ahora, tengo una segunda misión para ti

Shadow: lo que desee…- dijo levantandose

Eggman: ves a esta chiquilla de aquí? – y mostro la foto de elise en la pantalla

Shadow: si…

Eggman: quiero que la traigas junto al equipo de Sonic…y que la asesines frente a ellos…

Shadow: si eso desea…se lo concederé..

Eggman: no te sentiras culpable por nada?

Shadow: porque me sentirá asi? No la conozco…

Eggman: de acuerdo…ve, y cumplelo

Shadow: eso hare…- dijo y salio de la habitacion

* * *

**bien, se que es tarde pero aqui esta el noveno cap de mi historia, mañana posiblemente suba el otro junto con el de mi otra historia "cambio de cuerpos" espero les haya gustado**

**dejen reviews!**


	10. fuerza bruta

**hola! aqui estoy con el decimo capitulo, es algo corto pero pienso dejar la pelea para el proximo cap, yo creo que lo mas que puede llegar a tener esta historia seran unos 15 capitulos**

**en fin, sonic y sus amigos son de SEGA, elise the hedgehog me pertenece, ahora si, disfruten!**

* * *

Elise iba corriendo hacia la casa de tails, al llegar, justamente el avión iba aterrizando con tails, knuckles, Sonic y amy, vio que Sonic iba muy enojado al igual que knuckles, tails y amy trataban de calmarlos

Amy: Sonic, calmate…

Sonic: COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME!?

Knuckles: Y LO MAS PROBABLE ES QUE HAYA SIDO…- todos voltearon hacia elise

Knuckles: TU! – le dijo apuntándola y se le acercaba de forma amenazante- DONDE ESTABAS!? NO SABES LO QUE PASO!?

Elise: lo vi en las noticias…- dijo con el tono de shadow- por eso estoy aquí…

Knuckles: PUES TU QUERIDO NOVIO A ROBADO MI ESMERALDA! Y SEGURAMENTE TU ERES SU COMPLICE!

elise: QUE!?- dijo ofendida –NI SHADOW NI YO TENEMOS NADA QUE VER! Que te hace pensar que sea lo contrario ?

Sonic : porque una sombra paso justo a mi lado y era un erizo oscuro con algo de rojo…

Knuckles: SI! VI LO MISMO PORQUE ME ATACO!

Elise: pero no e sido yo!

Knuckles: y tu novio?! Donde a estado!?

Elise: no lo se…

Knuckles: ves!? El a sido!- dijo tomándole el brazo a elise, esta reacciono al igual que shadow

Elise: …

Knuckles: donde esta shadow!?

Elise: …

Knuckles: dije…DONDE ESTA SHADOW!

Elise: no me toques…

Sonic: ammm…knuckles…sera mejor que lo hagas…

Knuckles: EL QUE!?

Elise: no me grites…-dijo con la mirada gacha

Knuckles: O QUE!? Elise le tomo la muñeca a knuckles con la mano que tenia libre y la retorcio toda

Elise: QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERER PARA TOCARME O GRITARME!?- dijo exactamente igual a como lo dice shadow- QUE NO SABES QUIEN SOY!?- dijo aun retorciéndole la muñeca

Knuckles: aaagh! Suelta! Me duele!

Elise: SOY ELISE THE HEDGEHOG…LA SEGUNDA FORMA DE VIDA MAS PERFECTA…PUEDO MATARTE SI ASI LO DESEO!- dijo con mucha ira – pero…- empezó a soltarlo- no debo hacerlo…- y lo dejo caer al suelo

Knuckles: agh!- dijo tomándose la muñeca

Elise: Sonic, ire a G.U.N, vere si shadow esta bien y con suerte, encontrare la esmeralda…

Sonic: te acompañaremos – dijo mientras subían todos al avión Despegaron el avión y fueron de camino a G.U.N Al llegar, encontraron el lugar muy oscuro, entraron con una lámpara que tails llevaba y empezaron a sentir un olor muy raro

Amy: mmm…ese olor…- dijo mientras sentía el olor

Sonic: parece…- y señalaron con la luz, había un rastro de sangre –QUE RAYOS…!?

Amy: AAAH! –dijo y Sonic la abrazo

Knuckles: tails! Alumbra mas adelante! Caminaron siguiendo el rastro de sangre hasta que vieron una luz

Tails: miren! Mas adelante hay luz!

Sonic: vamos! Al entrar el rastro de sangre era mas grueso, hasta que encontraron a rouge tirada en el suelo sobre el rastro de sangre, al parecer había sido arrastrada hasta allí, se veia muy palida por la perdida de sangre y tenia un ala quebrada

Knuckles y amy: ROUGE!- dijeron, kuckles corrió hacia ella sosteniendo su cabeza sobre sus piernas –QUE TE HAN HECHO!?

Sonic: oh no… Elise: AGH! MIREN! – dijo, vieron al equipo chaotix, a cream y cheese y a cosmo dentro de capsulas, estaban al parecer dormidos…pero todos tenian heridas en todo el cuerpo, no tan graves, mas bien, rasguños

Sonic: que esta pasando!? De pronto eggman apareció detrás de ellos, tenia un traje como de un comandante con una sonrisa muy diabólica

Eggman: jojojo…al parecer…encontraron a sus amigos…- dijo en casi un susurro pero se escuchaba en todo la habitación

Elise: EGGMAN! DIME QUE HICISTES CON SHADOW!? DONDE ESTA LA ESMERALDA MAESTRA!?

Eggman: tu novio? Aquí lo tienes…- dijo lanzándolo, este cayo al suelo "aparentemente" herido por todas partes

Elise: SHADOW!- dijo y corrió hacia el lo tomo entre sus brazos – oh shadow…

Shadow: yo…- y "cayo" desmayado

Elise: (con lagrimas en los ojos) QUE LE HICISTES MALDITO ENGENDRO!? – dijo hablándole a eggman

Eggman: mhm…- dijo apretando un botón que libero a los demás de las capsulas, salieron y abrieron sus ojos automáticamente, al salir, cream vio a rouge y empezó a sanarla lo mejor que pudo, cuando paro la hemorragia, ella se lavanto con un abrazo de knuckles

Eggman: mejor dicho..que le hizo el a tus amigos?

Elise: que…?- y shadow abrió sus ojos de golpe, le tomo de la cabeza estrellando el cuerpo de ella contra el piso –AAAH!-

Sonic: hey! –intento correr hacia ellos pero no pudieron pasar, una especie de campo invisible los bloqueaba, todos miraban atonitos lo que pasaba, shadow corria hacia ella estando aun en el suelo y le dio una patada en la cadera con muchísima fuerza

Elise: AAAAGH!

Amy: ELISE! SHADOW DEJALA! – shadow la volteo a ver, tenia una mirada asesina que perturbaría a cualquiera, camino hacia ellos tranquilamente con la misma mirada, saco su brazo por el campo y jalo a amy dentro de este

Sonic: AMY! –dijo golpeando el campo con todas sus fuerzas y lagrimas en los ojos

Eggman: sigue asi shadow…si la matas a ella, mataras a Sonic de una vez por todas Shadow tenia a amy del cuello y la lanzo contra la pared con muchísimas fuerzas

Sonic: AMY! AMY! –gritaba golpeando el campo Shadow se dirigía hacia ella y la tomo por el cuello de la camisa, ella solo lo miraba con lagrimas en los ojos

Sonic: AMY NO!

Amy: (susurro) shadow…hermanito…- le decía con voz quebrada, este solo arqueo la ceja con unos ojos intensos – hermano…no lo hagas…- le dijo con una voz dulce tratando de hacer una pequeña sonrisa, shadow solo la mira con una cara sorprendida y despues puso una triste, cerro los ojos y la sento en el suelo dándole un beso en la frente…

Eggman: QUE HACES!? AGH!

despues, sus ojos volvieron a ponerse aun mas intensos y puso su cara anterior, camino hacia elise decidido a terminar su trabajo

* * *

_**si lo se, es muy corto pero no tengo mucho tiempo, hoy mismo quiero subir el capitulo de mi otra historia, PROBABLEMENTE suba hoy el siguiente de este, asi que no se, en fin, espero que les heya gustado**_

_**dejen reviews!**_


	11. pelea

**bien, e aqui el capitulo 11 de esta historia, es algo corto lo se, pero el proximo sera mas largo, lo prometo, en fin**

**sonic y sus amigos no me pertenece, son de SEGA, elise the hedgehog si me pertenece, ahora si, disfruten!**

* * *

shadow iba caminando hacia elise que trataba de levantarse del suelo, pero la cadera le dolia muchísimo por la patada que le dio shadow, cuando termino de levantarse shadow la volvió a tirar al suelo de un empujon muy fuerte y volvió a tirarle una patada en el mismo lugar, elise ahogo un grito y abrió muchísimo los ojos

amy: shadow! No lo hagas!

Pero shadow no la estaba escuchando, solamente miraba a elise con mucho odio, al igual que a amy, la tomo por el cuello de la camiseta que era de el, y la vio los ojos, ella también lo hizo, y se fijo que los ojos de shadow no eran rojos como lo son normalmente, estos eran de un color negro con un toque muy pequeñísimo de rojo, no eran igual que siempre, entonces ella entendio que eggman le había hecho algo, el solo la vio y la lanzo contra una pared, eggman le pidió que no usara sus poderes para matarla, que quería para ella una muerte lenta y dolorosa, que fuera a la fuerza y que entre mas larga mejor…pero…por que eggman quería esto?

Amy miraba impotente la escena, no sabia que hacer, su hermano estaba a punto de matar a su amiga, ella se fijo en los ojos de shadow y comprendia que algo le habían hecho, pero no entendia el porque si pudo controlarse al estar con ella y no con elise, por un momento pensó que seria porque la conoce y la quiere mucho a ella, pero que no quería a elise como para poder controlarse?

Elise se levanto, estaba muy enojada, demasiado, ni shadow ni nadie puede tratarla de ese modo, sin importarle en lo mas minimo que este fuera shadow, se lanzo contra el y le dio un empujon que lo mando hasta el campo que los separaba de los otros, cayo justo frente a Sonic haciendo que el campo se hundiera un poco, Sonic estaba muy molesto con el, no solo porque había golpeado a amy, si no también porque no podía estar golpeando a elise de esa forma, y lo peor de todo es que supuestamente son pareja, al hundirse el campo frente a el, Sonic le pego una patada en la espalda muy fuerte que lo mando nuevamente hacia elise, y esta al ver que iba hacia el, se preparo y al tenerlo cerca le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago, cuando este puso ambas manos en el estomago ella le dio otra patada pero esta vez, en su entrepierna, cosa que provoco que este cayera de rodillas al suelo, con una mano en su estomago, y con la otra en su entrepierna, al estar de rodillas elise hizo chaos control y apareció junto a amy, la tomo y apareció nuevamente fuera del campo donde amy corrió a abrazarla, luego apareció al lado de eggman y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, este se toco la mejilla con su mano y recibió otro puñetazo en la otra mejilla, luego puso su rodilla en el estomago de eggman, una mano en su cuello y la otra hecha puño amenazándolo con golpearlo en la cara, solamente se sostenia con la pierna que tenia libre.

Elise: ahora, dime, que es lo que hiciste con shadow y porque quiere matarme –dijo con una mirada asesina, demasiado, sus ojos no tenían brillo, solamente se veian muy perturbados y amenazantes, esto hizo que eggman por un segundo se pusiera nervioso, trago saliva pesadamente para poner una sonrisa maliciosa

Eggman: en verdad quieres saber? Bueno, le puse a shadow un casco que hizo que olvidara todo recuerdo, sus únicos recuerdos son los del ARK, excepto cuando te puso en esa capsula y cuando lo liberte de ese sueño eterno, asi que el piensa que soy su salvador y su amo, lo peor que podría pasarle a el es decepcionarme, no sabe quien eres, y…le e ordenado asesinarte frente a tus amigos…- elise apretó mas su mano en el cuello de eggman y puso mas peso sobre su estomago, le pego un puñetazo en la cara que le saco un poco de sangre en la boca

Elise: que rayos te he hecho!? RESPONDE!

Eggman: tu…eres su debilidad...eres un estorbo en mis planes…no tiene s idea de lo que puedes hacer junto a el…

Elise: según tu no lo se…se muy bien de cuanto es mi poder y también se que puedo hacer con esto, eres tan imbécil que quieres matarme pudiendo tenerme a shadow y a mi juntos con aun mas poder…- lo que elise no sabia, es que detrás de el shadow se iba elevando poco a poco con los puños apretados, estaba en un color amarillo y la esmeralda maestra (que estaba justo detrás de eggman) comenzó a brillar, shadow se fue acercando cada vez mas – que patético…te mataria, pero necesito que me devuelvas a mi novio- de pronto, shadow la tomo del cuello y la acerco peligrosamente hacia el con una sonrisa malvada – o que tal…si tu vienes hacia a mi?- y la lanzo contra una maquina que habia hecho corto circuito y lanzaba fuego, la camiseta de shadow que elise tenia puesta, le quedaba muy grande, por lo que al prender fuego y ella al reaccionar rapido al quitarsela, no se quemo, quedo en bracier sin exponer nada mas, pero en esos momentos eso le importaba muy poco

Eggman: jojojo! Gracias por la idea! Ahora tendre el doble de poder!- y apretó un botón que hizo que unos brazos la atraparan y la amarraran en la misma silla con el casco puesto, Sonic empezó a elevarse y se convirtió en super Sonic, este con un puñetazo destrullo el campo y separo a amy y a los demás a un lugar seguro, luego se dirigio rápidamente hacia shadow dándole un puñetazo y este se lo regreso, empezando otra típica pelea entre ellos, mientras, elise forcejeaba tratando de liberarse de esa correas que la tenían atada hacia esa silla, intentaba todo lo que podía pero se le era muy difícil, eggman se le acerco e hizo que una imagen apareciera frente a ella en la misma pantalla, esa imagen era la de ella y shadow en su primer beso en el ARK

eggman: ahora, lo olvidaras todo…disfruta tus últimos momentos de libertad, pues cuando termine con esto seras tan leal a mi que olvidaras que alguna vez tuvistes sentimientos, JOJOJO!- dijo con su típico risa y apretó el botón que hacia que elise se transformara a lo que ahora es shadow, pero justo cuando lo apretó, shadow empujo a Sonic y luego se dirigio hacia elise lo mas rápido que pudo, cuando llego toco el casco de elise y una sobrecarga eléctrica hizo que ambos abrieran muchísimo sus ojos, en lo que la electricidad le llenaba su mente de miles de millones de imágenes, el empezó a romper las correas para liberar a elise, cuando lo hizo, tomo a amy y la lanzo lejos de la silla y se aparto rápidamente, su transformación se había acabado, luego, cayo al piso muy adolorido y cerro sus ojos, nuevamente, rojos…

* * *

_**hola! lo se, es muy corto! pero igual, quiero escribir el otro cap de la otra historia hoy, asi que prometo que el proximo sera mas largo..**_

_**NOS ACERCAMOS AL FINAL! waaaah! no puede ser! los amo tanto! en fin. ñ.ñ**_

_**gracias a los que me apoyan siempre, dejen reviews!**_


	12. final

**_bien gente...me duele decirles que hasta aqui llega la historia...pero en fin, agrdezco tenerlos a ustedes_**

**_sonic y sus amigos son de SEGA, elise me pertenece_**

* * *

Shadow abrió sus ojos y se sento, lo primero que vio fue a elise, se puso rojo rojo a mas no poder y juro que casi le sangraba la nariz, pues elise estaba en brasier tendida en el tratando de levantarse y asu lado, una amy siendo abrazada fuertemente por el faker. Elise solo lo vio y ella le dio una sonrisa tierna al ver los ojos de shadow, este se la devolvió aun sonrojado, pero era una sonrisa sincera y tierna, al igual que la de ella, ella se miro y recordó como estaba, se puso rojísima, pues no le importaba que los demás la vieran, pero que shadow la viera, esa era otra historia, rápidamente se cubrió con los dos brazos y shadow rio por lo bajo, vio la camiseta de el quemada en el suelo y entendio el porque estaba ella asi, se levanto con un poco de dificultad y camino hacia un casillero que estaba en esa habitación y saco de ahí una camiseta igual de grande que la anterior solo que esta era color roja con ambas mangas rojas, se la dio a elise con una sonrisa

Elise: …- totalmente roja al ver a shadow frente a ella asi

Shadow: ten, cúbrete, que nadie aparte de mi puede verte… -dijo con una tierna sonrisa, esto hizo que elise se pusiera roja roja roja del todo, pues shadow nunca la había visto asi ni mucho menos desnuda, y comprendio perfectamente a lo que shadow se referia, tomo la camiseta y se la puso, shadow solo la vio y dio una pequeña risilla, pero luego esa sonrisita desaparecio y puso una mirada triste, vio a su alrededor y los vio a todos tratando de ponerse mejor y curándose las heridas entre si

Shadow: yo ocasione esto…- dijo con tono triste y elise lo escucho

Elise: no es tu culpa, el imbécil de eggman lo hizo, el te obligo, tu no tenias control sobre ti mismo…

Shadow: pero iba a matarte…- dijo mirándola a los ojos –te hice daño…y eso jamas me lo perdonare…- dijo apretando su mano y besándole los nudillos, unas cuantas lagrimas de el le mojaron las manos a ella

Elise: oh shadow…- dijo viéndolo en ese estado, tan mal le ponía eso? –ven cariño…- le dijo en un tono con muchísima ternura –ven…matemos a eggman…- dijo en el mismo tono

Shadow: je…- dijo con una media sonrisa y la vio con dulzura , le tomo la mano y empezaron a caminar hacia eggman, mientras este, estaba rendido en su asiento por los puñetazos y ataques, y casi se le para el corazón al ver a shadow y elise mirarlo a el con las miradas mas asesinas que pudo haber visto jamas…un grito de horror fue lo que todos en la habitación escucharon antes de que elise y shadow hicieran chaos control y se llevaran a eggman a quien sabe donde, quien estaba amarrado a su silla y gritaba como niña loca. Los demás decidieron no meterse por dos razones: una. Porque si lo hacían, teminarian como eggman y dos. Porque el se lo merecia y fuera lo que fuera que le hicieran, el lo tenia mas que merecido y seria muy poco para pagar todo lo que a hecho.

Los chicos fueron a sus casas, todos ya se habían recuperado un poco excepto rouge, que aun seguía mal por los golpes, fueron todos menos el equipo chaotix que decidieron irse para su hogar temprano, llegaron a casa de cream y los que seguían mal fueron atendidos muy bien por vainilla, siendo rouge la primera. Pasaron los días y nadie supo nada sobre elise, shadow o eggman, días despues eggman apareció de nuevo, estaba todo normal, atacaba como siempre y Sonic los vencia como siempre. Amy se preocupaba pues nadie sabia nada de "su hermano" y su amiga. Un mes despues, shadow y elise aparecieron, ambos se veian muy felices y venían tomados de las manos, venían caminando en un campo hacia casa de rose, amy desde la ventana los vio venir y salio corriendo a su encuentro, se lanzo sobre ambos y los tres cayeron al suelo entre risas por la dulzura de la chica. Fueron y entraron a casa, todo estaba normal, elise y shadow le contaron a amy que en todo ese tiempo ellos estuvieron juntos buscando información sobre su pasado y descubriendo que poderes tenían ambos juntos, los que eran muchos. Con sus poderes y sus energías demostraron poder ver recuerdos del pasado en una pantalla que aparecia con la energía que estos emanaban con solo tomarse de la mano, asi es como vieron que paso con cada uno, incluyendo el beso, la muerte de maria, la muerte del profesor y como es que cada uno de ellos dos fueron separados hacia distintos planetas. Le contaron a elise todo lo que vivieron desde que shadow llego, y como es que se llevaban el y amy, a amy le encanto como actuo elise, pues le dijo que ella también seria su hermana, los tres muchas veces dormían juntos hasta que tails le construyo una casa a elise. Le pregunto a shadow si el quería su propia casa y el dijo que no, viviría con su hermana un tiempo mas. Y luego se mudaría con su novia.

Amy: por cierto, que le hicieron a eggman? Vino varios días despues de aquella pelea y actuaba como que nada…

Shadow: oh, no le hicimos nada..o…bien, si lo golpeamos bastante, pero luego hicimos que jurara que jamas volveria a actuar en contra de uno de los dos

Elise: además de que hizo que el se arrodillara ante mi y me suplicara perdón por todo lo ocurrido –comento muy divertida, amy rio con ellos y despues de eso, se mantuvieron mas juntos aun, le contaron a elise sobre sus broches y le mostraron el de maria, shadow le pidió permiso a amy si podía obsequiárselo a elise y ella dijo que no hacia falta que le preguntase, claro que se lo pregunto aparte, seria un lindo regalo.

Paso el tiempo y todo volvió a la normalidad, eggman no los volvió a molestar jamas en ese sentido y siguieron con sus vidas como antes, solo que ahora, shadow tenia dos tesoros que cuidar… tiempo despues, entre sonie y el ocurrio un accidente que los merio en sus vidas amorosas con sus respectivas novias…pero eso es otra historia…

**_FIN_**

* * *

_**gracias a todos por su apoyo! los amo tanto! y si, al final me referia con mi fic cambio de cuerpos xD, esto ocurrio antes de aquel fanfic para los que no lo tenian claro, pero en fin**_

_**les agradezco el que esten aqui siempre conmigo...LOS AMO! todos y cada uno de ustedes son los que me motivan a seguir escribiendo TTwTT por eso es tan inportante para mi ^^**_

_**en fin, es mi segundo fanfic terminado, mañana empezare con uno nuevo y sera SONAMY GENTE! sera de horror, basado en una imagen que acabo de ver xD, en fin gracias a todos por su apoyo!**_

_**los amo, dejen reviews!**_


End file.
